


Let The Dead Stay Dead

by velvetyexo



Category: EXO (Band), EXORV - Fandom, ExoVelvet - Fandom, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: AHS, EXORVDrabbles, EXOVelvet, F/M, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, coven - Freeform, exorv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetyexo/pseuds/velvetyexo
Summary: You know what they say: the dead must stay dead. But maybe not for witches.- an #EXORVDrabbles entry by @velvetyexo -Twitter LinkA/N:— TW // death, blood, disembodiment— Inspired by American Horror Story: Coven
Relationships: Park Chanyeol & Park Sooyoung | Joy, Park Chanyeol/Park Sooyoung | Joy





	Let The Dead Stay Dead

"This is him, right?" Irene held his chin to check if he had any bruises on his face.

Joy was hesitant to go near them to take a look. She never imagined that retrieving a body would be this gruesome.

"It's okay, Joy. No one's gonna hurt you. We're the most powerful ones in this room."

The morgue was a mess. Limbs and torsos scattered around, heads piled up in a corner like trash bags. It hasn't been 24 hours since the frat boys' vehicle flipped over, and the only morgue in town could barely accommodate nine disembodied men.

Joy walked closer as she tried to check the boy's facial features. She nodded. "Yes... That's him. That's Chanyeol." her voice shaking.

"Okay, now we just have to find the rest of his body." She dropped him and tried searching the room. "It should be easy since he's the tallest one among all of them." she said while scavenging through the pile of arms and legs.

Irene has always been the more gifted of the two, the more clever, the more devious one. So when Joy found out about the accident, she came rushing to Irene. Unfortunately, no matter how good of a witch Irene was, his bodily situation would no longer pass for Resurgence.

"I believe it's already impossible to bring him back to life." Irene said. "I could only offer Necromancy."

"That will do." Joy assured her, sounding rather desperate. If reanimating his corpse would mean being with him again, then she's more than willing to try it at any price.

Even if it was her idea in the first place, Joy was still having a hard time looking at him. Though a witch, she was never comfortable seeing dead bodies, not even her lover's. But it's not like she could just leave him like that, right? Well, at least that's what she thought.

"Found it!" Irene shouted. She got all the body parts she needed and started stitching them together. All Joy could do was watch. When she was done, she encircled him with a mixture of salt and some graveyard dirt. Then, she handed Joy a knife. Joy took it and wounded the tip of her index finger. She used her blood to draw a pentagram on his chest.

Irene brought out the piece of paper she kept in her pocket and gave it to Joy. "Remember, Joy. You should never stop chanting this until I tell you to. Do it properly and he's yours again."

Irene lit a candle below his feet and signalled Joy to start. Joy cleared her throat and started the chant.

It has only been a few seconds but his body has already started to move. They heard him groan and scream. Joy struggled as she speak, she was already crying.

"Joy, don't stop chanting!" Irene reminded her. Joy closed her eyes.

She thought not seeing him would make things easier.

But then, he started speaking.

"Joy...I'm hurting..." he whispered. "Joy, don't stop! Or else he'll drag you with him!"

She continued chanting, her eyes still closed. She knew Irene was telling the truth, but his pleas were too pitiful to ignore.

"Joy! Please stop! You're hurting me!" he shouted, his voice lower than what she remembered it to be.

"Joy, don't listen to him! It's the demon speaking!" Irene answered back.

The voices in her head were too overpowering. It weakened her, and she felt like she couldn't continue anymore.

A few more chants and she stopped.

In an instant, there was silence. Darkness covered the room, and the voices were no longer there.

Joy finally opened her eyes and saw Irene staring blankly at her from afar. For the first time, she looked afraid.

Joy looked around the room and noticed that she was at the exact spot where Chanyeol used to be a few moments ago. It took her a while to realize she was now inside Chanyeol's body. Her soul was in his body. But where was his?

Suddenly, she saw a woman who looked like her coming towards Irene. She had a knife on one hand, and her grin was noticeable despite the darkness.

Joy tried to warn Irene, but she couldn't move nor speak. Like before, all she could do was watch.

The woman was coming closer and closer.

Joy felt defeated. It was too late now.

"You should've just left me alone."

And in a split second, Irene was on the floor, lifeless.

—end.


End file.
